A Deal That Lead To The Deed
by AuthorN.YuM
Summary: Hakuryuu finds himself wearing a cheongsam to save his sister from wearing it for the perverted priest of the Kou Empire. (Warnings: Rated M. My uncreative mind in titling things. Cross dressing, maybe? Male on Male intercourse. Icedage, ice and bondage, I'm lame.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, or Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, nor do I own any rights to it. This story is done for nonprofit entertainment.

Information Notes: 1) I don't know exactly what Hakuryuu's weapon is called, and I don't tend to figure it out on my own time. So I guessed a spear. I know some people say it isn't, but really, I'm not going to research over such little details since it's mentioned in the story only a few times. 2) Hakuei isn't physically here in this story, but here's quick explanation. I feel like the kings Judal had chosen would agree to do whatever Judal wanted if it was reasonable, hence Hakuryuu trying to protect his sister from Judal's wants for her.

Warnings: My uncreative mind in titling things. Cross dressing, maybe? Male on Male intercourse. Icedage, ice and bondage, I'm lame.

* * *

Judal pushes the embarrassed Hakuryuu onto the floor of the study room they were in. He hovers over the dazed prince and keeps his wrists together using ice magic to keep him in place.

"P-Priest!" Hakuryuu yelps when he feels his wrists going numb already. His arms are forced above his head and the cheongsam he was wearing was being unbuttoned by the magi's smooth quick hands.

"You know, it's your fault that I want to do this to you." Judal insists it was the prince's fault. "You practically begged me to let you take the place of your sister."

Hakuryuu blushes if his red face would allow more red color. "I didn't know you wanted her to wear this." He mumbles.

_"Ooh~ I bet Hakuei would look so delicious in this dress. But I might see her inner thighs more because of her big boobs... ... Ha! That's what I'm aiming for. Of course! Where is she though?"_

_Hakuryuu halts his training to listen to the magi's conversation with himself._

_"I bet she's talking with that short general guy. Or maybe one of the kings. Whatever. I'll find her and get her to wear it." Judal was able to take another step toward the inside of the palace, but was stopped by a blade centimeters in front of his face. He moves his eyes down to the pole which held the blade and to the hands firmly holding the pole, moving his eyes slowly to see the prince's determined face._

_"What are you getting my sister to wear?" Hakuryuu asks through glinting eyes._

_The magi smirks. "Good evening, Hakuryuu. Did you have a nice day of training? I see you've become more accurate in aiming."_

_"Answer me, Priest. What dress are you getting my sister to wear?" Hakuryuu, to threaten the magi's life more, brought the blade closer to his neck._

_"Why do you care?" Judal brought his neck closer to the sharp blade, leaving a small cut before Hakuryuu pulled it away._

_"Hakuei's my most treasured family member. If you so much as touch her, I won't hesitate to kill you." Hakuryuu glares at Judal, who had began laughing suddenly. "Why are you laughing?"_

_Judal calms himself down after moments of self amusement. He brought his face inches toward Hakuryuu's face. "Lets make a little deal then, shall we?"_

_"A deal?" Hakuryuu feels his spear escaping his hands and holds onto it tighter._

_"If you follow me to a dungeon, I'll give up on the idea of Hakuei wearing a dress." Judal grins when Hakuryuu pushes him away for the small space they had between them._

_"I rather wear a dress than get power from you!" Hakuryuu let it slip without a second thought, and he regretted it instantly._

_"Oh really?" Judal hums as he circles around Hakuryuu, examining the prince's body._

_It was too late now. Taking back his words would show weakness, and Hakuryuu did not want to show how weak minded he was anymore._

_"Y-Yeah." But the prince could not hold back a stumble of his sentence._

_Judal wraps his arms around Hakuryuu's shoulders. "You do have a good body." The magi hums to no one in particular._

_"If it means Hakuei doesn't have to be looked at by your disgusting eyes, I'll contribute myself in her place." Hakuryuu says, holding the spear in his hands more firmly than ever before._

_"Okay then! Meet me in the study room in a few minutes!" Judal slaps the prince on the back once and runs off._

Hakuryuu hadn't really begged for the position he was in at the moment, but he couldn't just correct the magi, who was currently dominating him in every sense.

"You know." Judal speaks to get Hakuryuu's attention, which he receives. "I think you might look sexier in a jade green dress, even though it's an ugly color."

"Please stop talking." Hakuryuu says bluntly.

Judal puffs his cheeks in an upset manner. "I'm the dominate here. I should be telling you that." Judal uncovers the chest he had been waiting to see.

Hakuryuu feels the cold air the ice around his wrists brought fly across his bare flesh.

"Your chest looks beautiful." The magi runs a hand across the prince's pale chest, causing the lower to shiver at his touch. "I wonder if I can say the same for the rest of your body."

Hakuryuu couldn't help but feel pleasure when the magi ran a finger across his nipples. Hormones was his problem. Damn hormones.

Judal gives a content smile when the prince started panting by the light touches. "Wow. You're a horny virgin." Glancing down at the oh so embarrassing erection the prince had.

"Sh-Shut up." Hakuryuu glares at the smiling magi. That smile. He wanted to kick it off his face.

"Why are you so mean to me, Hakuryuu?" The magi pouts immaturely before he kisses the prince's chest with care.

The prince feels his wrists going fully numb now, causing him to shift in discomfort.

Judal meets his eyes with Hakuryuu's eyes. "You never go with me to a dungeon. I never did anything wrong to you... Yet."

The prince felt a hint of sympathy, but quickly pushed it away to glare at Judal. "You're part of that organization." He hisses out.

Judal had tears covering his pupils and collecting itself at the corner of his eyes. "But I was there since birth. You can't be blaming me for something I was born to do."

Hakuryuu thinks thoughtfully at what the magi had said. "What about right now?"

"Hm?"

"I'm in no position to be allowing-" Hakuryuu was cut off by a rough kiss by Judal.

Judal pushes his tongue into the other's mouth easily.

The prince shut his eyes tightly to try to think outside of his position. Happy, cheerful thoughts about her sister and how he helped her out of the situation he was in at the moment... Damn, it didn't work.

When Judal released the kiss to breath some air, Hakuryuu opened his eyes again. "I forgot we were having sex."

Hakuryuu glares at Judal. "Because my arms above my head being held by ice is not obvious enough." He rolls his eyes.

Judal smirks and moves a hand down the dress to stroke the erection the prince had. "Don't forget your body is revealing itself to me."

Hakuryuu struggles to move his cock away from the magi's hands, only to cause an unforgivable moan to pass his lips by the constant rubbing he did on himself.

Judal pauses to smirk at the flustered prince. "Would you like it slow or quick?"

Hakuryuu, being sadly inexperienced in all of intercourse, chose the wrong answer for his virginity. "Quick!"

Judal's smirk widen. "You chose this, Hakuryuu."

Wait. Why would he be choosing? He's supposed to be stopping this. Hakuryuu screams at the sudden entrance of Judal's own erection. If he wasn't thinking to himself, he would have noticed it and tried to stop it. But he was thinking.

"You asked for a quickie." Judal says before thrusting into Hakuryuu with no mercy at all.

Hakuryuu's inside burned in pain and tightened around the cock inside it unconsciously. The prince cried and yelled as the thrusting only continued without a miss of a beat.

And a final thrust caused both to release. By milliseconds, Judal released first, surprisingly.

Judal wraps his arms around his partner's shoulders. "Wasn't that fun?" He asks tiredly.

Hakuryuu places his hands on the magi's back, then notices something; his hands were free. He took his chance to hit the magi. "You bastard!" He screams as he punches the magi's back, but exhausted himself afterwards.

Judal delivers a soft kiss to Hakuryuu's cheek and then collapses himself on the prince.

Hakuryuu's face flushes and then, he notices something again. The dress he was currently loosely wearing fit him perfectly when he tried it on; the waist was threaded so he wasn't suffocating, the collar wasn't hugging his neck too tightly, and the leg covering was hemmed to be right under his... Cock.

Hakuei had some larger proportions, so the cheongsam would never have went past her breasts.

Hakuryuu raised a brow just to himself. Wasn't this dress made for his sister?

* * *

Wow. I suck at intercourse scenes. This is pretty much sex without plot. I really think I work better with just shounen ai stories, so I'll stick to that.


End file.
